Thorax
Thorax is a male changeling who is not like the others who are evils and sadistic, he seem to be more nicer, because when he meet Spike (Cathy Weseluck), he apologize to scared him and help when he was going to fall, he explain that he was also in Canterlot during the wedding of Princess Cadence (Brittany McKillip) and Prince Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), but he refused to attack because he always wanted to learn friendship since he was a little changeling. He know that not everyone want to be his friend, because they are afraid of him and everyone think every changeling are evil, except him and they doesn't know, so he transform himself as a male crystal pony named Crystal Hoof, and he make friend with every pony, but then he approached Flurry Heart (Tabitha St. Germain) he accidentally reveals himself to the pony, Spike didn't take his defense at first because every pony refuse to let him explain, heartbroken he go hide in his cave, Spike tried to apologize, but he refuse at first, then Spike tell him that he was his only friend and go save him, when they return to The Crystal Empire every pony tried to chase him off again, but Spike convince them that he's not evil at all, finally after earning the song of Spike they finally welcome him to the Crystal Empire. He was given no mentioned at all in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry and My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak. Impersonates *Spike the Dragon *Crystal Hoof *Twilight Sparkle *Starlight Glimmer *Dr. Henry Wu *Victor Hoskins *Claire Dearing *Svengallop *Glad Mane *Iron Will *Mr. Perkins *Scarlet Overkill *Gladys Sharp *Myles Standish *Dr. Caballeron *Thomas "Tom" Cat *Jerry Mouse *Butch Cat *Quibble Pants *Hannibal McFist *Wolfgang *Anna Worthington *Jimmy "James" Nixon McGarfield *Mushi Sanban *King Sandy *Ms. Grunion *Ms. Doom Bringer *Bash Johnson *Shego *Dr. Drakken *Bonnie Rockwaller *Myrtle Edmonds *Elena *Yuki *Teresa *Van Kleiss *Starfire *Victor Stone *Raven Roth *Beast Boy *Terra Markov *Robin *Prince Hans *LeFou *Gaston *Blackfire *Nibbles Mouse *King of Cats *Prime Minister Lackey *Denzel Crocker *Vetvix *Sperg *Charles Muntz *Tiger Claw *Baxter Stockman *Double Diamond *Night Glider *Sugar Belle *Party Favor *Melvin Sneedly *Benjamin Krupp *Bradley Buttowski *Bradley Morton *Kendall Perkins *Bananas B. *Suzy Johnson *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano Category:Male Heroes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Pure of Heart Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Servants Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Successful Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Good Darkness Category:Lawful Good Category:Defector Category:Defenders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protectors Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Tv show heroes Category:Self-Hating Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who Cry Category:Creatures Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Rescuers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Horror Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pure Good